1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to gaming systems and to gaming machines used to present gaming results. More particularly, the invention relates to gaming systems, gaming machines and methods including one or more bingo cards or artifices which dynamically change after numbers or symbols are drawn corresponding to matching numbers or symbols on the bingo cards or artifices.
2. Description of the Related Art
A large number of different gaming machines have been developed to provide various formats and graphic presentations for conducting games and presenting game results. For example, some gaming machines include one or more bingo games wherein a bingo card may be virtually represented on a video display and balls may be drawn with numbers. Matching numbers are daubed on the bingo card, either manually or automatically, and awards are paid based on winning patterns corresponding to a paytable.
There continues to be a need to generate more player excitement by providing new aspects to games including bingo games.